


3+ Cute Christmas Couple Ideas

by nagisa-sensei (komaedakibou)



Series: Hannor Week 2018 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakibou/pseuds/nagisa-sensei
Summary: Christmas is right around the corner and Connor wants nothing more than to celebrate with the one constant in his life, Hank.





	3+ Cute Christmas Couple Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Hannor Week ](http://hannorweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Day 3 - Sweaters

Christmas was just around the corner.

The snow was as heavy as ever, covering the streets outside with a thick blanket of pure white. Hank was bundled up in many layers of clothes on the couch, cuddling up to even more layers of thick, fluffy blankets that only left his face visible. A heater was not too far in front of him and the fireplace was crackling soothingly on the other side of the room, its faint light slowly but surely dying out. Even Sumo was draped across his lap, asleep and providing the maximum amount of warmth possible.

As bundled up as he was, he made a show of trembling and complaining as much as he could. A stream of swears and grumbles filled the air and Connor filtered them out as they came, too preoccupied to give into his obvious ploy for attention.

He was much too busy making multiple searches on Christmas traditions, his LED clearly yellow and indicating that Hank's attempts weren't going to stop him anytime soon no matter how loud or obnoxious his whining was.

Christmas was still something that he was very much on the fence about. It felt strange for him to be able to celebrate it, or be free to make the decision to do whatever he pleased. Some part of him felt guilty, a nagging knowledge that such traditions weren't for him - weren't meant for  _androids_ \- and so he had no right to take any part in them. But there was also a part of him that saw that many people just viewed it as a time to spread joy, love and happiness with the family and friends that they cared about the most.

Unsure of which one was more accurate, he'd asked Hank for his thoughts on the topic. Aside from a rather nonchalant shrug, the answer he gave at least gave him a lot to think about.

_"If you want to do it, then do it. Screw what anyone else thinks. As long as you're happy and not hurting anyone, it's none of their business why you do or don't do. But whatever you decide to do, I'll support you."_

Those words had struck a chord within him, but he remained uncertain of how to proceed.

Thinking back on it, it at least made him incredibly happy to know that he wouldn't be looked down on for wanting to celebrate Christmas. Not like he thought he ever would be by Hank, but hearing it was reassuring nonetheless. Despite how kind the words were, however, he still felt much too apprehensive.

A part of him was still extremely excited about it, though. 

It should've been more than enough of a telling sign that he wanted to celebrate, but feelings were something too difficult for him to pay any mind to.

As wonderful as it sounded to spend time in a domestic setting, able to enjoy fancy decorations and the company of people that he cared about, it didn't really seem like it was very likely.

Neither Hank nor Connor had friends and family outside had friends and family outside of each other. The members of Jericho were all scattered and likely busy with their own issues and working with the government. The members of the Detroit Police Department had their own friends and families outside of work. So, it would just be the two of them and Sumo, rendering the task of buying and putting up decorations rather pointless. 

What purpose did it have if they'd be the only people seeing them? There was nobody to impress, nobody to show them to... 

From all the research he'd done, it seemed like that was the purpose of the lights and decorations. It was fun to do, apparently, but it was mostly done to show off and brag to others. 

Yard decorations were placed to leave people passing by in awe. Indoor decorations were placed to leave people visiting in awe. Decorations inside and outside of businesses were placed to draw people in and capture their interest. 

Those were the conclusions he'd come to. Even if it wasn't entirely correct, it was true that there were some people who did it for exactly those reasons.

Connor was well-equipped to apply reasoning behind the actions of humans, but at the end of the day he wasn't very good at actually understanding them. After observing people like Hank and Gavin, it seemed like people were mostly unpredictable and hid their motives behind so many layers that couldn't be comprehended by anyone but themselves.

The  _human experience,_ so to say, was something that he was really trying to grasp onto. Not because he wanted to be a human, but because he wanted to understand what made them human and what the world looked like through their eyes. In order to do so, he wanted to go through the motions of living similarly to how they do at least a little. To have fun and not worrying for a while before both he and Hank were swarmed with work once again and lost the opportunity to kick back and do whatever they pleased in their free time.

They only had one month to make the most of. Well, Connor only had one month to make the most of... he couldn't speak for Hank because he wasn't sure how much he'd be willing to do.

Still trying to decide how he should proceed, he stumbled over an article that caught his interest. It made his thirium pump suffer and irregularity, only heightening his intrigue. It was about romantic things to do with your significant other, detailing ideas for potentially fun things to do together during the winter holidays.

The article itself wasn't that interesting, but some of the ideas were things he wouldn't have thought of on his own.

Camping under the stars during a firework display while enjoying a romantic picnic together was one. When you could see stars and fireworks whenever you wanted, it didn't really seem like it was such a big deal. But he supposed when he really thought about it, sitting outside and seeing it in action would be quite nice for... a human.

Baking themed cookies, making eggnog and gingerbread houses were the next few things on the list. It mentioned making the workload more difficult by playing around and just having fun, which he didn't exactly understand. The amount of cleaning after only made it seem like a chore, and if they weren't careful then there wouldn't even be anything to eat at the end. Well, quite a few people must have found it fun, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to try at least once. He didn't mind cleaning, after all.

Buying 'ugly' matching Christmas sweaters came after. He didn't see much of the appeal in wearing so-called 'ugly' clothing, but a lot of the sweaters he'd seen looked pretty comfortable. Matching with someone might be cute, too.

Hanging mistletoe around the house to have an excuse to kiss each other as much as possible seemed to be highly rated on the list. Kissing was well known to be something humans enjoyed to do, so it didn't really surprise him to see that one. Unfortunately, he didn't think anyone would appreciate being forced to kiss him and there was only one person he'd ever consider doing it with...

Buying and decorating a tree, the house and the yard together was number one. Well, that one was pretty self-explanatory... it was a basic thing for people to do during Christmas, and people were so excited about it that they started putting them up at the beginning of the month.

As the list went on, he found himself thinking it all seemed rather fun. It made him wish that he had someone he could do some of those things with for a painful moment.

His LED turned blue as he shook his head, banishing those thoughts from his head before he got too carried away with them. Without realising, he sent a longing look in Hank's directly that he didn't seem to notice before he smiled fondly and finally decided to humour him.

Connor was very aware of his growing feelings for his partner, so things like that article were dangerous. It was why he sometimes tried to keep his distance or not looking into anything that referenced relationships with the fear that it would encourage him to day or do something that might make the man uncomfortable.

The last thing he wanted to do was drive him away. They'd just settle into a comfortable closeness and he wasn't willing to risk it for some emotions he probably shouldn't even have.

Tuning into the world around him once again, he got rid of the article. The first thing that he heard was Hank _still_ talking, and he had to admire his tenacity and the fact that he hadn't given up on trying to get his attention for so long.

"I'm stuck here with nobody caring about me. Freezing my fucking balls off as I'm crushed to death by my own dog, ignored by my only friend in my own home," Hank drawled, very much over exaggerated in his tone and expressions. "Merry fucking Christmas, me. I wish I could at least get up to have a drink. God, fuck this cold."

Uncrossing his legs and moving from his perch by the windowsill, Connor stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen. He had to pass Hank in order to do it, so he decided to confront him first.

He just hoped he didn't look flustered or embarrassed from what he was reading.

"You're still ignoring me even as you walk past," Hank said sadly, and Connor couldn't help but pout. The sad look of betrayal Hank had was both amusing and worrying since he wasn't sure if he was starting to genuinely become upset. "When I die, you'll regret it."

Sighing, Connor ran his palm over his face.

"That's rather morbid, isn't it?" He couldn't help but comment, puffing up his cheeks. "I'm not ignoring you, Hank. I told you that I wanted to look up some things."

Feeling more than a little guilty, he checked to see that it had been over an hour since he'd started his searches. Hank had been talking to himself for much longer than he realised, making him feel even worse.

Even if Hank had become easy for him to read, he still had moments where he doubted himself and his ability to assess his feelings accurately. Right in that instance, with the information he'd just gotten, he was sure that he really was upset or at least getting to that point. 

Not being able to feel the cold made it hard to relate to, but he of course knew that being cold was not a very pleasant feeling for anyone. Especially in the winter time, and even more especially when there was such heavy snowfall outside.

"...Would you like some coffee, Hank?" He offered, his voice soft and apologetic. "I believe that would increase your temperature to a more favourable degree. We don't want any of your body parts freezing off now, do we?"

Hank glared at him, but it was still quite obvious that he was absolutely thrilled to have finally gotten Connor's attention. At the mention of a hot drink and more warmth, he looked like he could burst into tears at any moment. He didn't, of course, but the happiness that radiated off of him made the android have to conceal a smile behind the palm of his hand.

Leaning forward to pat Sumo gently, he watched the kaleidoscope of emotions that Hank's face cycled through. It appeared like he didn't know how to feel or how he should go about responding.

"...It's not beer, but it'll do," he replied after a few moments, the joy in his voice betraying the impression he was trying to give. "It's about time you stopped ignoring me. What were you doing, anyway?"

Connor hummed, dropping his hand once he trusted himself enough to keep a straight face. Without answering, he rushed into the kitchen and set about preparing a nice, hot coffee just the way Hank liked them.

Normally he wouldn't even think about making such an offer, but he'd give an exception just this once. With how easy it was for Hank to depend on unhealthy coping mechanisms, he worried that he'd somehow end up enabling those bad habits in some way, shape or form without realising it. That was something that he  _never_ wanted to do.

Once he had the opportunity to do so, he needed to buy some other drinks like hot chocolate and tea to make instead. He also had to do some research to make sure he chose the healthiest options, too.

For now, all he could offer was coffee, though. It was simultaneously a way to help as well as apologise for taking so long to talk to him, so he was happy to spoil him at least a little.

A few minutes later he returned to the living room with a steaming mug of coffee, handing it to Hank with a grin. It was accepted without delay, a satisfied groan slipping through his lips as he held the hot mug tightly and even pressed it against his cheek.

Connor  _almost_ said something about it, but... he seemed happy, so it wasn't his place to scold him or warn him about how he could easily hurt himself.

Instead he sat down beside him cautiously, trying not to attract the attention of the sleeping Sumo. As much as he'd love to have the dog in his own lap, Hank clearly needed the warmth that he provided and he didn't want to take that away from him, intentionally or unintentionally. 

"I was just doing some research about Christmas," Connor said, finally replying to the question that he'd been asked. "Honestly, I'm still not sure if it's okay or not for me to celebrate it, but I find it all so fascinating."

Hank nodded and hummed thoughtfully, sipping at his coffee. Closing his eyes, he sighed into the mug loudly.

"Thanks, Connor. I needed this drink so bad," Hank said, looking over at him. "So... you're still not sure about it, huh? Even after what I said. I'unno why you're so conflicted, but it really shouldn't be such a big deal. It's just us here."

Smiling at the thanks, his mood managed to lift considerably. 

He'd been anxious about the kind of response he'd get since they talked about his conflict already, but it didn't seem like Hank was very bothered. The more unsure he was, though, the more he felt like he was just being annoying.

Decisions were impossible for him to make. Without seeing clear outcomes to the steps he could take, it just made him worry about everything. Was that how humans felt all the time? It wasn't fun at all.

Checking Hank's temperature, he tried to put more important things at the forefront of his mind. It seemed to be improving, so it was only a matter of time before his overall condition reflected that as well. That gave him one less thing to worry about, though he'd need to fix the fire soon before it burnt out.

"Sorry, Hank," he looked away as he replied, not wanting his partner to be disappointed in him for not accepting what he'd said. "It's not that I don't agree with what you said, it's just very difficult for me to understand some of my thoughts and feelings. I can't seem to shake the feeling that it's just... too much for me to ask for."

Scoffing softly, Hank mumbled something that sounded like  _'welcome to the club'_ under his breath. Other than that, he didn't respond further, which made him feel a bit nervous.

It was just Hank, someone he trusted completely, so he shouldn't be overthinking it so much. He was the type of person who was very straightforward with him and would inform him if there were any issues. At least, he hoped that he would... They'd garnered enough trust in each other to talk about just about anything, he thought.

If their regular late-night chats were anything to go by, he'd say that Hank had quite a lot of faith in him. He knew about his past, his hopes, what bothered him...

Suddenly, Hank drank the rest of his coffee in one fell swoop. Placing the mug on the table in front of them dramatically, he sat back and started stroking Sumo's fur.

"What is it that you're so interested in?"

Taken aback by the question, he reached into his pocket to play with his coin and get his thoughts together.

"I... I don't know, really. I want to know what the traditions are, why they exist, and how people live and react to them. I thought that maybe if I studied what people do, then I could put the pieces together and understand them better."

"So, like an investigation? I don't think it's all that interesting, but..." Hank trailed off, looking at Connor thoughtfully. "I guess I did do something good."

"Huh?"

Connor was extremely confused. He had no idea where the conversation was going or what was happening, but it looked like Hank was determined to do something all of a sudden.

"All right," he said gruffly, gently ushering Sumo off of his lap so he could stand up and stretch. "Now that I'm caffeinated, I guess it's time to get out the old box. Come with me, Connor. I'm still freezing to death, so be prepared."

Prepared how and for what? He didn't know, but there was only one way to find out.

Hank grabbed his mug and took it to the sink, giving Connor time to get up and curiously follow the man in silence.

Making his way to the other side of the house like a man on a mission, he opened one of the doors to reveal a storage space. It was filled with piles upon piles of marked boxes, all with either his name, what appeared to be his ex-wife's name and his son's name.

It immediately made Connor feel awful.

The first thought that went through his head was that he was making Hank upset. Even though he had no idea what they were doing, it was his indecisiveness that appeared to have made the man resort to looking somewhere that made him experience memories that he'd rather not have on his mind.

There was a potential for emotional damage that was relatively high, considering the fact that Hank got upset quite often and quite easily. Without knowing the reason why they were looking there, though, he couldn't formulate an exact number percentage.

Scanning Hank, the only thing that was a little off was his heart rate and temperature. The former was only a little bit high, easing his concerns slightly.

Then he wondered why they were looking in there in the first place. A box had been mentioned, but that wasn't helpful considering the fact that there were only boxes in front of them. Would it take long, and was Hank actually okay?

Connor placed a hand on his shoulder just in case, noticing his heart rate go up a little bit more... and then Hank placed a hand atop his, stunning him momentarily.

They shared a strange moment of mutual understanding. Well, it wasn't strange for Connor, exactly - it felt just like sharing information with another android, honestly - and his entire body seemed felt like it was reacting to their odd exchange.

"You don't have to worry about any of this, Connor," Hank said, thought there was a hint of sadness to his voice. "I came to peace with a lot of this stuff a while ago. I'm just looking for a box with 'CD' written on it, so could you keep an eye out for it? I haven't touched most of this stuff in ages so I don't know where it is."

Letting go, he nodded and set out to find it as soon as possible. It only took them both a few minutes of searching together before they found it under a pile of other boxes, surprisingly. It looked more aged than the rest of them, showing that it was definitely there the longest.

"What's in here, Hank?" Connor asked, pressing his hand on top of the box. It was covered in dust, was discoloured and fairly beaten. The tape on it was just barely holding it shut, half peeled off and slightly twisted. "Is it heavy? Would you like me to move it somewhere else?"

"Hm... you'll see," the reply came, and it looked like he was about to take the box himself before deciding otherwise. "Yeah, you can carry it. I'm gonna go grab something from my bedroom, so just go take it and put it in the living room."

"Yes, Hank."

Curious, he quickly grabbed the box and made an attempt to follow him, but he closed the bedroom door once he was in there... so he did what he was asked to do instead, going out to the living room and putting it on the table. 

Sumo was active and much more alert now, barking in excitement and running over when he saw Connor. After getting some pats, he looked at the box in interest and then gave it a good sniff.

"What do you think is in there, Sumo? Hank won't tell me," he asked, leaning down to whisper and giving him more pats. Sumo barked happily in reply. "I wonder if you've seen it before? I wish you could talk and tell me how Hank spends Christmas..."

Wagging his tail, Sumo simply sat on Connor's foot and stuck his tongue out.

On second thought, it was probably for the best that he didn't know what Hank did before they met. With the state of mind that he was in, it was easy to guess how he'd spent it - just like any other day, with drinks and a gun.

It made him ache.

Seeing Hank so depressed and broken... he couldn't take it. The amount of pain he felt with that image in his head almost made him literally pull out his thirium pump completely.

The only thing that stopped him was a happy Hank reappearing with a bag in his hand, sensing the tension and raising an eyebrow at him.

"...You okay?" He asked, worried. "You don't look so good."

"Mm," Connor nodded, giving a sheepish smile. "Just overthinking. I'm okay, Hank."

Hank looked at him for a few moments like he was literally searching his soul for answers before nodding as well. The worry was still there, but he didn't press any further.

"Then I have a question for you," Hank started, his tone very serious. "Can you function like a heater?"

Blinking in surprise, Connor tilted his head in confusion. It was so unexpected even though he knew the answer immediately that he couldn't actually bring himself to respond. It took his thoughts elsewhere, at least, allowing his system to cool.

"Oh, um. Yes, I suppose? Why?"

Instead of talking, Hank threw a large green and red patterned sweater in his direction and without thinking, Connor caught it and looked at it closer.

The...  _unique_ sweater had a dog that shared the same likeness as Sumo wearing a Santa hat on the front. Around it was various snowflake patterns and lines that seemed mostly random, but somehow it kind of worked. 

Scanning it revealed that it was custom made and of high quality materials. It was thick and made to warm up the wearer quickly, so it made him wonder why Hank hadn't put it on already.

"Can you warm that up for me? I don't think I'll be sitting down again anytime soon, so I'm not taking any chances."

Looking at the sweater again, he thought it looked pretty cute. It was cute in a weird, kind of unappealing way, but cute nonetheless. It would probably look good on Hank, at least. 

Doing what was asked of him, he hugged it close to his chest and adjusted his temperature in order to safely heat it up. It felt like he might be going a little bit overboard considering it should've been warm enough without his contributions, but... if it made Hank happy, he'd do it. If he needed to, he could always adjust it again to make it cooler or warmer.

"Here you go," he said when he was done, handing it back and looking at the box. "What are we going to be doing?"

As Hank put the sweater on, he let out a small noise that he'd never heard before. It made him feel a little flustered, but he ignored it and did his best to remain neutral. Being warm probably felt really good after freezing, so... it wasn't right for his mind to wander close to the gutter.

Sighing in relief, Hank hugged himself for a few seconds to absorb some extra warmth and walked over to the box with the bag still in his hand. With his free hand, he ripped the tape off and opened it up to reveal its contents.

"First things first, you're putting this one," Hank replied, pulling another sweater out of the bag that was in Connor's size. It was exactly the same as the one he was wearing. "Then we're going to decorate the fucking house. Now, don't you dare complain, we're celebrating Christmas together whether you like it or not."

Connor took the sweater, remembering the article that he read.

There were... matching sweaters, right? Did that mean that Hank... no, there was no way that he felt anything other than friendship for him.

He didn't want to overthink or get the wrong idea because of some article online he just so happened to read. It was probably common for friends to have matching clothing, too. Or family, depending on how Hank thought of him. 

The connection between them was strange. They could potentially be so many things to each other, but they'd never really talked about it, so he wasn't sure what to think. He just knew what he wanted the most, but didn't care too much about it. As long as Hank was in his life and he was happy, Connor would be content. 

...But they were decorating right after, which was another thing on the list he saw. Although he was already well aware that it was a common practice for people to do with those around them, the fact that they were doing  _two_ things from that article made him feel stupidly giddy.

"Ah..." he muttered, his face probably bright blue. Luckily, Hank had turned away from him to look through the box so he didn't see it. "Thank you, Hank. I appreciate it... a lot."

Thoughts racing, he put the sweater on and his sensors were instantly hit with the alluring scent of  _Hank_. It was overwhelming, a musky smell that was sweet and made him want more directly from the source.

Connor felt like he was going to short circuit, but he persevered in order to ignore the sudden urges coming over him so suddenly.

Instead, he focused on how good the sweater felt. It was more than good, in fact, and he thought that he would be happy if he never took it off again. For a moment, he wondered if Hank felt the same way.

Did Hank's sweater smell like Connor? Did Connor have a distinct smell? He didn't even know, but he'd hugged the thing tightly when he heated it...

The sound Hank made replayed in his mind, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Trying to regain his composure, he cooled himself down and stabilised his system the best that he could. Then, with a newfound sense of purpose, he approached the table to see what his partner was doing.

Still attempting to recover, he took his time helping him take the things they were using out of it in silence.

By the end, they had a decent array of decorations laid out before them: a few different coloured chains of tinsel, some tape, a Christmas themed hologun that projects various images onto the wall, some wreaths, some candles, a few other plastic plants, a small model gingerbread town, a snowman snow globe that he found himself playing with for longer than he should've, and then two big stocking to hang on either side of the fireplace.

There were still a few things in the box, but he didn't ask about them. They were quite clearly connected to his past and his family so it wasn't his place to pry.

"It's not much, but..." Hank started, finally breaking the silence and looking at him once again. It seemed like his words caught in his throat as he looked at the sweater that Connor was now wearing, then his cheeks went slightly red and they made eye contact. Hank cleared his throat before he tried to talk again. "But, uh, it's all I've got to offer right now. Hope that's okay."

The reaction he got was intriguing. The more that he thought about that article and relationships, the more it felt like there was... something there, between them. 

"Hank..." Connor said, unable to resist one of the many urges he had any longer. Moving closer, he embraced Hank and buried his face in his sweater. "It's more than okay. Thank you."

Surprisingly, Hank hugged him in return, holding him close and rubbing his back... and then they spent the next few hours decorating the house. It was mostly Connor since he was so excited, but it was a team effort to get it all done.

It was much more fun than he could've ever imagined. Talking to Hank while they looked for the perfect places to put everything, making sure it all looked nice and attractive, cleaning up a few things here and there to make sure it was perfect...  Nothing could've prepared him for the good time that he had. 

But by the end of it, he was sure that it had nothing to do with the activity and everything to do with who he did it with.

As they sat down once again when they were done, it was closer than before. Their knees touched and then Hank leaned even closer, locking their arms together and resting his head on the android's shoulder. Granted, that was because he increased his body temperature to keep him warm, but it still made him extremely happy.

"So, what do you think?" Hank asked, yawning. It seemed as though all the effort had tired him out even though it wasn't that late yet. "Fun?"

Connor smiled, moving even closer to Hank.

"Yeah. But I think there's something else that I want to do, too."

Hank scoffed, letting out a small laugh.

"Oh, yeah? Don't push your luck," he replied, shaking his head a little. "Well, what is it, then?"

Thinking for a moment, Connor wondered if he should say anything or not. Thirium pump working overtime as it had done many times that day, he decided to go for it after all.

"I want to go on a date with you to see the fireworks tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm sick at the moment so sorry if there are any errors or sentences that don't make sense. Any critique, comments and kudos would be much appreciated!


End file.
